


Life of olicity

by Brookewillson



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookewillson/pseuds/Brookewillson
Summary: This is my first time making a fanfiction but I have been reading them for about 5 years hope this is good and you all like it.





	Life of olicity

I was sitting at the computer in the arrow cave when I started to get slightly hot. I wasn’t worried about it I was trying to shut the computers down for the night. I realized that my skin felt weird I had ran out of suppressants earlier in the week but thought it would be ok to miss a little. Money was a little tight at the moment and I couldn’t afford them at the moment. All of a sudden I heard the door open and slam back shut I turned around Oliver was coming down the stairs. He suddenly froze and turned towards me and his nostrils flaired and he growled. I never thought I would react to that but as soon as he growled I shuddered he was a ways away from me but I could smell him so well the alpha smell coming off him in waves was overwhelming. He walked up to me and smelled my neck then looked at me.  
“Your an omega?” He asked I told yes that I was and he said your going into heat I apologized profusely saying that I better get home he grabbed my hand as I tried to leave.  
“Have you ever had a heat before?” I replied back no I haven’t I’ve always been on suppressants but I couldn’t afford it this month. He looked almost animalistic as he looked at me he then looked like he had made a decision he looked me straight in the eye and said I’m sorry I haven’t told you before. The reason I’m so affected by your scent is because even though I’ve always kept walls between us I love you your so bright and happy and your always seeing the best out of things.

While I was listening to him my legs gave out he immediately tried to catch me I whined I felt like my insides were on fire. I wanted to scream it hurt so bad.  
“Felicity!” He smells so good I leaned into him and whined pumping out pheromones like crazy he growled “you need to stop that felicity I don’t have perfect self control and you smell amazing”. I didn’t even think I just acted I pulled him down and kissed him he responded eagerly kissing me with so much force that I stumbled back until we hit a pillar. He picked me up and pressed me against it growling loudly I was so turned on then I heard him say “Tell me to stop right now”,and I looked him straight in the eye and said I love you too please it hurts. He kissed me again and started to grind against me it felt so good I started moaning and grinding against his erection it pressed against my clit through our clothing which was soon on the floor I felt like I was on fire he hesitated as he was about to thrust into me and looked at me for permission I nodded he thrust into me. The stretch was amazing and the burn receded but didn’t go away he was pummeling into me all I could do was hold on it felt so good he started to growl and sucked on my neck scraping his teeth lightly on my pulse point. I knew he wanted to bit my neck and mate me so I said bit me please I love you I don’t want anyone else as I was getting close to the edge I felt his knot swelling at the base of his cock. His thrusts started getting more frantic and powerful trying to stuff his knot into me then there was a pop and a stretching burning sensation as I orgasmed I screamed and bit his pulse point he bit down on my pulse point also and then I felt him cum inside me I was so warm he kept on shuddering. Eventually the shuddering stopped we were laying down on the floor of the arrow cave he looked at me and smiled I smiled back and curled up into his side and fell asleep on the floor knowing that no matter what would happen in the morning that I had a mate to help me through it...

 

To be continued maybe???


End file.
